Changes
by Earthflame
Summary: Jason is fatally wounded in a shooting. his espeon arrives too late to save him, but then something unexpected happens to Jason, read to find out what. told from jason and his espeons pov. ch 2 uploaded.
1. The shooting

Disclaimer: I own nothing happy

Prologue:

Jason's p.o.v.:

"In other news another child was murdered in Icewind city." The T.V. reporter began.

"Who cares." I said to nobody in particular clicking off the T.V. sure I lived in Icewind city, but still that was no reason to panic like everyone else was cause 2 kids had been killed. "Not my problem I said picking myself up and dragging myself out of the dark living room. I was about 15, with medium untidy brown hair with eyes that were also brown. I wore dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt covered by an unzipped brown leather jacket. I walked outside into the rain to go run up to the convenient store just a mile up the street.

I reached the store with little difficulty, if you exclude the fact that I almost got hit by a car cause of the dark night.

"Finally" I sighed walking into the store. Just as I grabbed the milk from the dimly lit store someone with a sock hat with holes cut out for the eyes and mouth bust in.

"Everyone on the ground now!" he shouted revealing a revolver. Like an idiot I dove for the counter. He fired, at the time I didn't know I had been shot, so I continued to crawl under the desk.

"Drop your weapon!" I heard the security guard yell.

"Fine!" he said trying very hard not to laugh getting on his hands and knees.

"I said put the gun down." The cop said again. Then the security guard blew it. He lowered his gun to scratch his arm.

"Idiot!" the guy in the hat shouted turning his gun around and firing at the policemen hitting him in the middle of the head.

Lucky for me the cop threw the gun in the air and it landed behind the counter.

"Now unload the register!" he yelled at the cashier. Man was this guy an amateur at robbing places or what. I grabbed the gun and quickly rose above the counter and started firing at the man. I ducked behind the counter and heard him retaliate with more gunshots. I rolled from behind the counter and continued to shoot at him, as he was shooting at me. Finally a bullet hit home as it landed in his left eye seemingly killing him instantly. I knew I had been shot, and after about a minute I blacked out.


	2. Changed

Disclamer: nope not mine happy.

Ok time for chapter 2.

Espeons pov.

"Espeon!" I called at my master walking down the rainy streets. He had run out of the house again, and I was having a hard time finding him for some reason. (Why do I even try?) I mumbled to myself in telepathy. (Jason! Jason!) I continued to call. But Jason didn't respond. Jason was already part physic form being around all us espeons in his house, but for some reason I couldn't sense a physic signal like I normally could from him. Then I gave up and decided to take a risk and teleport to where he was. I had no clue where he was so if I wasn't careful I could accidentally teleport into a wall or desk or chair. (Oh well here goes nothing.) I muttered to myself as I teleported to Jason's location.

Jason's pov.

"God I never thought I could be hurt so badly." I mumbled to myself. The cashier had fainted along with the only other person in the store. So I knew I was going to die, it was only a matter of time without an ambulance or doctor. Then as I was about to give up and just die, I saw a light. It was a bright white light surrounded by a shade of dark violet.

(Jason, are you alright!) A voice asked in my head. It sounded familiar.

"Ye-yes." I muttered faintly as a figure emerged from the light.

(You had me worried there.) The figure stepped out of the light and into plain sight. I could only make out that it was purple furred, but I had a good guess as to who it was.

"Jack?" I asked.

(shhhh, don't speak your wounded.) Jack said.

"What you did was dangerous…Thanks" I laughed then started coughing.

(Not even my physic powers can help you now Jason.) It muttered.

"Then if I am going to die, tell my parents and everyone else bye for me." I said and closed my eyes.

Jack's pov.

I felt sorry for Jason, I really did. He had shown love and respect for all the espeons that his family raised, and we had never done anything to repay him for it. A single tear fell from my eye, just one. I tried to be strong, but losing a friend who you knew from puphood was too much. The tear fell into one of Jason's wounds on his right hand. I started to turn around when I noticed something; the bullet wound on Jason's hand had disappeared. (What the hell?) I asked myself stepping closer witnessing the changes begin. His fingers shortened and his nails extended into black claws. Purple fur began to grow starting on his hands and feet working its way up his legs and arms. His ears grew long and started to grow fur as well. That's when I realized what was going on. (Oh god, what the hell did I do?) A long purple tail that split at the end began to grow from Jason's spine. His face changed to that of an espeon as the fur finished growing. Jason looked like any old espeon minus the red jewel and one of his paws was ice white.

Jason's pov:

"I felt the painful changes finally end after several minutes." I laid there for a couple of seconds and tried to stand up on two legs, but I fell down almost immediately on the floor of the dimly lit and deserted store. "Damn." I swore to myself. Jack seemed to find it funny that I couldn't stand up right. "What's so funny jack?" I said angrily. But it didn't sound right. I could have sworn I said "es es espeon."

When jack finally stopped laughing he immediately went form hysterical to worry.

"Um jack do you feel different?" he asked me. First I was stunned that I could understand his speech. And second yes I did feel different.

"Of course I feel different moron." I yelled at him.

"Follow me." He said. I tried to get up but fell on the floor again.

"Try walking on all fours." He said. I stood up, this time didn't fall over, but my legs felt different and were impossible to move on the way I was used to. I tried to take a step, but fell over again.

"Here let me help you" he said helping me up. That's when I realized I was at eye level with him standing up on all fours. "Don't move." He stated plainly and went off somewhere. When he returned he was dragging a rather large mirror from the storage room. It was turned around facing away from me.

"What the hell is this for.?" I asked.

"Jason you are going to be shocked when I turn this around, so don't faint on me." He said pulling the mirror around. And he was right I was shocked. Standing in front of me was an espeon. The only thing that made it stand out is the fact that it had a white paw and its red jewel was missing. I opened my mouth and the espeon did the same. I tilted my head and so did the espeon, and finally I moved my hand errrr paw up and so did the espeon in the mirror.

"holy-freakien-cow." I said slowly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how was it? Review guys and I'll update sooner.


	3. welcomings

Disclamer: nope not mine happy.

Jason's pov.

I stared at the mirror some more.

"Ok Jason, do you want to go home now?" Jack asked. I nodded. "Then come on."

"I can't even walk retard!" I shouted.

"Oh right." Jack laughed. "First put a front foot forward." I did. "Next put the opposite hind leg forward." I did this also; I wobbled a little and almost managed to stay on my feet…until.

"Whoa!" I shouted as I crashed again.

"This is taking to long; I'll just teleport us there." Jack stated.

"Why didn't you just do that in the first place?" I questioned.

"Cause I didn't think of it." He said as we were both surrounded by a purple aura. I'd teleported before, but this time it felt different, more natural, like it was the way I was supposed to travel, but just as soon as it started it was over. CRASH! We were both on the ground.

"Ouch!" I shouted.

"Rachel!" Jack called. "Rachel!"

"Why may I ask are you calling her for?" I questioned. Rachel was the family Umbreon we kept to help manage all the espeons.

"Yes!" she called walking down the stairs that connected the upstairs to the living room. "Where are you?" she called back

"In the kitchen." Jack called. Rachel walked into the kitchen and saw me with Jack. I'd never understood Rachel real well as she could not speak through telepathy like Jack. But Jack or Aura, another espeon, would often translate for me.

"Who's your friend Jack?" she asked.

"Do you want to tell her or should I." I asked Jack.

"Tell who what?" Aura asked walking into the kitchen.

"Maybe we should take the ladies into the living room to explain this?" I suggested looking at Jack.

"Uhhh yeah good idea." He said. "Come on this is gonna take a while." We lead them into the living room, and I actually made it without falling over finally. It was a relatively large living room with plenty of space to move, along with a couch and some chairs made of some cotton-like material to sit on.

"Ok whats this about?" Aura asked.

Rachels pov.

I watched Aura hop onto the chair, and stare at Jack waiting for an answer.

"It's uhhhh hard to explain." He bagan

"What's so hard about it jack, I am Jason and you turned me into an espeon!" Jason interrupted.

"Ok real funny kid, now what really happened?" I laughed

"He speaks the truth Rachel." Aura said with her eyes closed. She did that a lot when she read minds, but still I asked…

"How do you know?"

"Telepathaty." She replied opening her eyes. "Jason I would like to speak with you, and Rachel you come too."

"What about me?" Jack wined.

"You will just get in the way." Aura stated. "Now come on." We started to walk then…CRASH! I gave Jason a funny look as he was now on the floor.

"Maybe you should just stayon the floorJason, that's like the 50 th time you've fallen today." Jack laughed.

"This is going to be a long night."

Important Authors note:

Ok Be honest, how many of you thought I was dead. Well I got Ch. 3 up and am working on Ch. 4 as we speak. I know this chapter is kinda short, and the next one will be longer. But school is being a pain so you may have to wait a few weeks before I upload again. Next chapter, Jason finally learns to walk/run. I'll update as soon as I can so wish me luck finishing. If you have any questions about the story contact me via e-mail. And be sure to check out the C2 I'm a staff member of. (If you love transformation stories then you'll love the C2 I'm staff for.)

Thanks and remember to review. Review responses starting next chapter. Chapter 3will be eddited after ch 4 is uploaded.


End file.
